


Pranking Party Crasher

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Party, Party Crashing, Pranking, Revenge, Uncomfortable situation, advances, mental conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Smoky Quartz drops in on Kevin's latest party with a goal in mind.





	Pranking Party Crasher

>Kevin was throwing another party at his parent's palatial estate. Teens of various skin tones, genders, and heights were all gathered around the large pool, or sitting in the chairs, on the steps near the house, or hanging out at the tables set up with food and drink. Kevin himself was wearing his brown cowboy boots, a pair of blue jeans, a pink tee shirt under a brown long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, and his signature blue scarf around his neck.  
>Unknown to Kevin, a pair of eyes was surveying his party from a safe distance. Smokey Quartz smiled to herself as she spotted the teen through a pair of binoculars. Within her mind, the parts belonging to Steven and Amethyst began having a conversation.  
>"Yo, is that the guy Ste-man? He's the one that made Stevonnie feel uncomfortable?" the Amethyst portion asked, a mix of curiosity and excitement.  
>"Yeah, that's him. He has a problem with taking no for an answer." Steven's response was full of disgust. Despite what he learned about Kevin last time, Steven still had a hard time forgiving him for being such a jerk.  
>The Amethyst part could feel the animosity coming from Steven. "Dude really got under your skin huh? You wanna go mess with him?"  
>"Wait, really? What'd you have in mind?"  
>"Just gonna give him a taste of what he did to Stevonnie. Perfectly harmless fun."  
>The Steven part hesitated for a bit before he agreed. "Okay, but only a little."  
>With the agreement in place, the singular mind of Smokey Quartz made her way towards the party.  
>When she arrived, she was met with the stairs of several teens, many looking at her in awe, a few looking at her in fear. Smokey Quartz smiled, the stares would make teasing Kevin all the more satisfying.  
>She made her way up to the teen, Kevin's back turned to her and oblivious to her approach. She ran a finger down Kevin's back as she spoke in her most seductive voice possible. "Hey there handsome, want to dance with me?"  
>Kevin smirked as he began turning around. "Well baby, if you look as good as you sound I'd be happy t- What the?! Where did you come from you freak?!" Kevin retched back at the sight of Smoky Quartz.  
>"Rude much? The name's Smoky Quartz, and I'm here for a dance. C'mon, you know you want to mix it up with this!" Smoky put on her best smile as she started moving closer to the teen.  
>Kevin started backing away from Smoky Quartz slowly. "No way, go dance on your own! I'm busy here!"  
>"Looks to me like you're doing a lot of nothing. C'mon, don't be such a sad sack, dance with me, it'll be fun!" Smoky continued to advance towards the teen, leaning her body forward slightly as she kept up with Kevin's pace.  
>"I said no! I don't want to dance with you, ever! How'd you even hear about this place?!" Kevin shouted out, drawing the eyes of the other party goers towards the pair as he kept backing up, his body getting dangerously close to a wall of the house.  
>"Friend of a friend told me these were the best parties and that you LIKE dancing with women. I know you want to dance." Smoky smiled as Kevin's back hit the side of the house, the teen now sweating a little.  
>"Who was it, was it Stacy? Johnny? I bet it was Brad, wasn't it?!" Kevin shot an angry look towards one of the teens hanging out by the pool.  
>"Nah, it wasn't any bozo here. You might know them by the name Stevonnie." Smoky Quartz's smile grew wider as she pulled Kevin away from the wall with all three of her large arms.  
>A chill went through Kevin as he heard the name. "No way, those little punk kids told you about me?! Get off me, leave me alone, and tell those kids to leave me alone! They had their laughs at me already." Kevin started to pull away from Smoky Quartz's grasp.  
>Smoky Quartz was now smiling widely as she wrapped her two left arms around Kevin's body and pulled him in closer, spinning him around as she did, his back now against her large arm as one hand started rubbing at his chest, pulling his shirt up, while the other went for his pants and landed firmly on his crotch. Kevin's body tensed up once more in her powerful grasp.  
>"Stevonnie didn't tell me to come after you man. I decided that on my own. You like forcing people into uncomfortable situations and it's not cool. Time for you to see what it's like!" Smoky Quartz shouted out, grabbing firmly onto Kevin's pants before jerking them away from his body violently, a loud rip filling the air and attracting the gaze of everyone else at the party.  
>Smoky Quartz let go of Kevin as she waved his pants around in the air like a victory flag. Under his blue jeans, Kevin was wearing pink boxer briefs. His face turned red with embarrassment as he covered his crotch as quickly and as best as he could. Laughter started rising from the crowd as Smoky Quartz slipped away from the party, pants still in hand.  
>Once she was a few yards away, Smoky Quartz's body glowed, splitting back into Steven and Amethyst. Amethyst was laughing, pants still in her hands and rolling around on the ground, while Steven wore a concerned expression. "Amethyst, do you think maybe......we went too far there?"  
>"No way dude, that guy's a jerk, he got what he deserved." Amethyst smiled as she looked at the pants in her hands. "These will make a great addition to my collection! C'mon, let's go home."  
>An uneasy feeling set into Steven's gut as he saw Amethyst stand up and start back towards the temple. "Sorry Kevin, that got out of hand. I'll have to make it up to you later." He thought to himself as he followed behind Amethyst. He wasn't sure how he'd make it up to him, but he'd find a way.


End file.
